Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize their character. A custom mask consists of a form, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the [[Masks (Payday 1)|masks in Payday 1]], which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given by the 'pick a card' screen at the end of each heist if the player selects a mask card. The mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks A mask can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you have applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 slots empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Note that "The Skull" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Obtaining it from cards requires you to have bought the lootbag DLC which is now available for 4.99$ on Xbox 360, PS3, or PC. * Blue items are unlocked by default. * Light blue items are community items. * Orange items are from a dlc or special event. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. Default Mask9.png| Infamous mask3.png| $48,750 mask4.png| $48,750 hoxton.png| $48,750 wolf.png| $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| $61,250 Anonymous.png| $45,000 The_Cthulu.png| $55,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| $61,250 mask23.png| $55,000 Community These masks are/were available by joining the Payday 2 Community Group. Mark.png| $7,250 communityhockey.png| $9,000 happysanta.png| $7,500 Halloween frank.png| $8,250 pumkingking.png| $8,250 venomorph.png| $8,250 witch.png| $8,250 angrybaby.png| $11,000 crybaby.png| $11,000 happybaby.png| $11,000 brazilbaby.png| $11,000 Lootbag DLC Skull mask.png| $6,750 Armored Transport DLC 43rd.png| $10,800 42nd.png| $10,800 37th.png| $10,800 44th.png| $10,800 Gage Weapons Pack 01 DLC Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| $10,500 Normal mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big_Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The_Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The_Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr._Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The_Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Materials Patterns Colors Colors are one-time-use items. If a set of colors is used on a single mask, then it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases, the color shown in the squares differs significantly when applied to a mask; for example, for some masks, dark blue might become sky blue, and light blue might become pure white. Note that "Red/Black" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * Blue items are unlocked by default. * Orange items are from DLC. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. Achievements Trivia * There was a mask called "The Twister" resembling Tobi's mask from Naruto, but it was never actually added to the blackmarket because of copyright issues. Its files still exist within the game. * The "Hockey" and "Hockey Heat" masks were worn by the heisters in the 1995 film, Heat. Also, in Firestarter, you can find a hidden hockey poster that shows that Overkill are big fans of hockey, which might attribute to the adding of this mask. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. * The "Brainiac" mask is an homage to Jason Voorhees' look in Jason Goes to Hell * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Greek Tragedy" mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * The "Calaca" mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. * The "Oni" mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. * The "Shrunken Head" mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrunken_head * The "Hog" mask is a homage to Hotline Miami, a game developed by Dennaton Games. * The "Alienware" mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in Payday 2, unlike in the first game where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. * The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. * The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, a short story by Harlan Ellison, published in March, 1967. It later turned into a point-and-click adventure game in 1995 by The Dreamers Guild. The story was based in a postapocolyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of the protagonist turning into a gelatinous blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it suffered but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. * The "Vampire" mask is based on the iconic vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is part of the Universal Monsters that also contained other pop culture figures like Frankenstein and the Wolf Man. Dracula was first conceived in the Bram Stoker's book "Dracula" in 1897. Dracula has gathered over 40+ appearances in movies as a main antagonist and monster. * The "Mummy" mask is based on Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie from the Powerslave Album. * "Mr. Smooth" is based on the mask used by Ryan Gosling's character in the movie Drive, a stuntman and car mechanic of few words who drives get-away cars for robbers. It's first worn during a stunt scene, and later when the character goes on a rampage. * "Doctor Crime" is a homage to Doctor Doom by Marvel Comics. * On the "Mark" mask the overkill bomb logo can be found in the eyes. * The "Hockey Heat" mask is actually the model of the supporter and overkill masks in Payday 1. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Gage Weapons Pack 1 DLC